1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting device for connecting a cloth pulling arrangement to a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that a cloth pulling arrangement is used for pulling the cloth in the sewing machine taut to resist formation of wrinkles in cloth during operation of the sewing machine and to maintain the sewn portion flat, neat and beautiful. However, there are more than one hundred sewing machine types in the market and so it is necessary for the manufacturer of the prior art cloth pulling arrangement to produce more than one hundred types of connecting frames for connecting the cloth pulling arrangement to different types of sewing machines. Therefore, the manufacturers of the prior art cloth pulling arrangement have been annoyed by the following problems:
1. It is necessary for the manufacturers of cloth pulling arrangements to warehouse a lot of connecting frames thereby annoying the manufacturers in management, manufacture and installation.
2. The classification and specification of the connecting frames are complicated thereby often causing misunderstanding during communication between the clothes and cloth pulling arrangement manufacturers, and therefore resulting in annoyance.
3. As many holes have to be drilled into the sewing machine for installing the connecting frames, it is difficult for ordinary clothes factories to install the connecting frames by themselves and so it is necessary to request the manufacturer of cloth pulling arrangements to dispatch a technician to install the connecting frames hence causing very much inconvenience.